Kyuubi no rage
by Uzumaki-Hina-Chan
Summary: [Aventura Amor] [HinaNaruSaku?] Ella es siempre, para el, la mujer. Rara vez he oído hablar de ella aplicándole algún otro nombre. Ella según el sobrepasa a todo su sexo. Aunque… ¿quien soy yo para hablar de esto?. CAP 2 UP!
1. Hombre de cabello oscuro  Prologo

_Cursiva - acciones hechas por nosotros o pensamientos_

Normal - narrador o acciones

- dialogo - - dialogo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo - cambio de escena

**negrita** - gritos o cosas que kiero resaltar

**NEGRITA MAYUSCULA** - gritos muy fuertes

Hola soy Hinata Uzumaki también conocida como Hinata Inugami o Hina para mas cortos.  
Encantada de conoceros, la gente me conoce como la hija de Naruto e Hinata xD (paranoias mías no me hagáis caso), en fin, este es el 1º fic que hago en serio y espero que os guste, no soy buena con los diálogos y las conversaciones así que espero q me disculpéis.

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a kishimoto-sama

Por cierto en algunos capítulos puede que el narrador cambie aunke de eso vosotros ya os daréis cuenta.

-----.---------------.-----------------.----------------.----------

_Se ve a un hombre de cabello oscuro escribiendo sus memorias en un cuaderno mientras fijaba su vista en un trozo viejo de papel, nos aproximamos para ver con claridad que escribe y fijamos nuestra vista en sus palabras._

Ella es siempre, para el, _la_ mujer. Rara vez he oído hablar de ella aplicándole algún otro nombre. Ella según el sobrepasa a todo su sexo. Aunque… ¿quien soy yo para hablar de esto? Ya estoy casado y no soy consciente de todos los datos de esta historia. Aunque si estuve un tiempo lo suficiente cerca como para ser capaz de relatarla…

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde mi "tremenda" huida de konoha junto con el hombre serpiente. Esta historia comienza cuando vinieron a buscarme…

No empieza como cualquier relato de buen prestigio con su claro día de mañana y sus pájaros cantores. Mas bien era una mañana fría, solitaria y húmeda, había empezado a llover muy temprano y el día no parecía que fuese a cambiar….

Yo había recibido el ultimo boletín de noticias que pudimos obtener de un pueblecito a las afueras de la base, por aquel entonces ya me dejaban campar a mis anchas por aquel lugar casi sin vigilancia después de los entrenamientos.

Según como se comportaba el viejo y el gafotas, el susodicho bicho-serpiente cada día estaba mas débil y seguramente querría ocupar mi cuerpo cuanto antes, je recuerdo como algunas veces me pasaba horas mirando como se retorcía y se pelaba como una manzana vieja pudriéndose, por aquel entonces yo permanecía impasible aunque me alegraba de q estuviese teniendo un mínimo del dolor que el había causado, aunque… yo no era el mas indicado para hablar de eso, había abandonado a mis amigos, a mi villa y había causado mas daño del que pude imaginar… pero conseguir poder por aquel entonces era lo único que importaba….y o dios mió que equivocado estaba…

[**Aclaración:** Antes de empezar de lleno con el relato hay una especie de introducción para que nos situemos en que época y donde se desarrolla la historia, no penséis que será un monologo de "el hombre misterioso" [que ya sabemos todos quien es, todo el tiempo.

En fin.. como iba diciendo había recibido el ultimo boletín del pueblo y estaba sentado en el "_precioso_" "_salón_" de esa caverna (por no llamarla cueva) con "_preciosa_s" vistas a la nada situada en quien sabe donde en el "_maravilloso_" país del sonido" es decir… un autentico "paraíso tropical"… en resumen seguramente os estaréis preguntando porque estoy hablando de esta época en concreto …. Pues eso es sencillo… porque amigos míos, en esta época fue donde se decidió la ultima guerra de los ninjas que por ahora….. yo….. ignoraba…

-.--------------------------.----------------------.-------------.---------------

Hola¿Qué os a parecido el Prologo?. Es cortito lo se pero espero que os guste. Por cierto supongo que sabreis todos quien es el hombre que esta hablando no? xDD

En fin! Sin comentarios no hay historia! xD o si no… muajaja. Kyuubi ataca!


	2. 2 LLuvia Silenciosa

_Cursiva - acciones hechas por nosotros o pensamientos_

Normal - narrador o acciones

- dialogo - - dialogo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo - cambio de escena

**negrita** - gritos o cosas que kiero resaltar

**NEGRITA MAYUSCULA** - gritos muy fuertes

Gracias por los rewiers de verdad!!! TTTT

_---------------------------------------...--------------------------...---------- _

_Ya han pasado unas horas desde que vimos al hombre escribir sus memorias y aun seguimos sentados en un sillón de un color rojizo mirando la habitación, estaba iluminada y había numerosos cuadros y fotos por las paredes.  
Sin previo aviso vemos aparecer a una mujer entre los pasillos y se acerca. _

_Una vez ya delante de la mesa que ocupaba hace escasos minutos el hombre se sienta y comienza a escribir._

En esa misma época, en konoha las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, poca gente solía hablar de lo que había pasado hace escasos 2 años. Solo los compañeros a veces lo nombraban o cuando hablábamos de algo serio lo sacábamos a relucir alguna vez. Tanto yo como Naruto aun seguíamos muy tocados con ese tema y mejor era no sacarlo a relucir.

Era una tarde fría y húmeda se notaba por el clima que pronto empezaría noviembre.

Ya era tarde como las 8 aproximadamente, me había quedado dormida sobre los papales de la oficina de tsunade-sama nuestra actual hokage.

Como ya era casi la hora de cenar me dispuse a irme a casa, cuando, mientas recogía los papeles…

-Esta es la 11º vez shizune..

-12º - Le interrumpió la susodicha

-la 12º vez que mandamos a un equipo de ninjas a por sasuke uchiha y no hemos conseguido ningún resultado satisfactorio.-

Al escuchar la conversación agudice el oído y me acerque para escuchar mejor

-No podemos permitir que orochimaru se salga con la suya- Por la voz y las pausas realizadas para beber sake estaba claro que era tsunade

-Pero tsunade-sama no podemos hacer nada-

-Calla shizune! Si orochimaru consigue el cuerpo de sasuke será el fin! Esque no lo entiendes!?-Tsunade hizo una pausa larga, durante un rato temí que me hubiese descubierto –por lo menos tenemos la seguridad de que no podrá durante un tiempo – al parecer tuve suerte.

-1 año y medio o 2-

-No es mucho.. y si no conseguimos apartar de el al uchiha será el final de la partida…-

-tsunade-sama- suspiro shizune preocupada

-Ser hokage me queda muy grande Shizune….- Se oye como deja la botella sobre la mesa – llama a todos los maestros, anbu y todos los ninjas de alto grado que estén disponibles.

-A sus ordenes tsunade-sama – shizune desapareció con alguna técnica de tele transporte.

Ya preocupada por que me descubriesen me aleje de la puerta para irme cuando pasando por una de las ventanas pude oír a tsunade-sama sin q alcanzara a verme

-Dime.. ¿Qué esperas que haga? – se oyó un suspiro mientras volvía a colocar una foto de su maestro sobre la mesa y continuaba con voz melancólica.. – Tu nunca quisiste que hubiese una tercera guerra ninja pero si orochimaru lo consigue pronto la habrá, mañana reuniré a los maestros en el estadio y decidiremos que hacer – tsunade desapareció saliendo por la puerta del despacho y yo me marche corriendo

No podía creerlo, deseaba que lo que hubiese oído no fuese mas que una broma de mal gusto.

Preferí olvidar todo lo ocurrido en esos últimos minutos y concentrarme en el mañana, porque , iba a colarme en esa reunión

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y me prepare cogiendo mis cosas, no iba a llegar tarde a la reunión. Aunke… aun no sabia ni como entrar…

En aquel momento desee que Naruto estuviera conmigo seguro q se le ocurría alguna idea…Naruto E! E! para el carro¡¿ como podía estar pensando en ese estupido!?.

Creo que últimamente no había dormido bien… en fin Salí de mi casa y me dispuse a ir a enterarme de esa reunión.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta me choque con aquella chica de ojos blanquecinos y pelo oscuro

-ah! Ten mas cuidado! Oh hola hinata, buenos días- me disculpe al haber chocado con ella

-N-No importa Sakura-chan yo también iba un poco distraída, m? a-anoo.. a donde va?-La pobre parecía realmente interesada, últimamente había andado algo decaída debido a asuntos familiares… aquella chica siempre me había dado algo de pena..

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas- dije sin interesarme mucho en que viniese, después de todo cuanta mas gente antes podrían descubrirnos..

-P-Puedo acompañarla?-la joven hyuuga sonrió esperando que la dejase venir… en cierto modo no me vendría mal compañía pero no keria meterla en líos, si neji se esteraba de que hinata se había metido en tal lió si nos llegaban a descubrir podría tener verdaderos problemas… aunke su byakugan me seria útil si keria q me explicase algo mejor, después de todo no podríamos acercarnos mucho..

-Bueno esta bien, ayer oí a tsunade-sama hablando con shizune sobre unos asuntos que pueden pasar y kiero acudir a la reunión que vallan a tener sin q me descubran-

-es decir.. quieres e-espiar sakura-chan?-

-no! Eso es muy feo! Yo prefiero llamarlo.. "mirar sin ser descubiertos"- **inner: niña! Habla con propiedad por favor! Eso es espiar de toda la vida!.**

-ya….-

-bueno kieres venir si o no?- ya empezaba a impacientarme, podría estar empezando la reunión mientras hablaba con la ojiblanca

-S-si! Claro sakura-chan- pobre, se la veía bastante aburrida para querer venir.. después de todo no era una cosa tan interesante… ¿a quien kiero engañar?. Jeje menos mal que naruto no esta en la villa o seguro q nos descubrirían.

Después de terminar de convencer a Hinata nos dirigimos hacia donde se suponía que era la reunión, desde lejos pudimos sentir los chakras de los profesores, estos no hacían ningún ademán de esconderlos porque supuestamente estaban de misión y todos estábamos avisados de que no estarían en konoha (cosa que es mentira) durante unas horas.

Nos escondimos detrás de de unas paredes y con ayuda del byakugan de hinata nos pusimos en 1 punto muerto para que no nos vieran y así esperamos pacientes a que empezara la reunión.

Estábamos en un edificio redondo, como un estadio, en realidad era el que se había usado en las pruebas para ascender de genin a chunin allí fue donde comenzó todo con gaara, y sasuke… ese lugar me traía amargos recuerdos aunque hinata parecía estar contenta de volver a este lugar.

Cuando menos nos lo esperabamos la reunion se inicio.

-Bien, os he reunido a todos aquí para hablar sobre el futuro de konoha – tsunade dio un golpe con el puño en la mesa para q todos le prestaran atención y ya de paso imponer su autoridad. – Como todos sabeis o tendriais que saber, orochimaru es el enemigo principal por ahora aparte de akatsuki para esta villa! Y no voy a permitir que le ocurra nada, pero si hay q luchar no nos quedaremos atrás, somos de konoha y somos ninjas, no nos dejaremos acobardar ante nadie! Y repito NADIE! – al parecer tsunade intenta subirles la moral antes de la impresionante caida q tendrian, después de un respiro prosiguió..

-Como bien sabeis uchiha sasuke a sido .. "manipulado" "atraido" como querais llamarlo hacia las garras de orochimaru, … bien.. a lo que kiero llegar con esto y q la malloria ya os lo imaginareis es que no podemos permitir que orochimaru se haga con el cuerpo del joven uchiha! Todos vosotros y algunos mejor q otros – mirando a anko ya que jiraya no estaba presente (por el entrenamiento xD de cierto chico pelirubio)- conocemos lo que puede llegar a hacer orochimaru, y si no le frenamos antes de q sea tarde … -tsunade toma aire antes de decir lo siguiente- no dejare q esta villa se valla a pique haciendo q orochimaru la controle con facilidad, somos ninjas del pais del fuego y defenderemos nuestro hogar…. Si orochimaru lo consige, tened por seguro q habra una proxima guerra. Y espero contar con vuestra ayuda! Defenderemos konoha!

A tsunade le habia costado mucho decir lo que habia dicho, ella conocia mejor que nadie lo que podria representar una guerra para la vida de las gentes de su villa pero era una mujer fuerte y no dejaria que la pisotearan.. todos los ninjas del estadio permanecian en silencio, incluso asuma habia dejado de fumar durante unos minutos escuchando el discurso, poco a poco los ninjas fueron desapareciendo del estadio, algunos en silencio, otros temerosos, tsunade seguia sentada en el sillon de la hokage preguntandose que seria lo siguiente que ocurriria.

Por otro lado a nosotras nos habia recorrido un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo.. lo que habia dicho tsunade-sama era verdad, orochimaru no se dejaria vencer fácilmente aunke yo confiaba ciegamente en que sasuke tampoco se dejaria manipular con el, era sasuke! Sasuke-kun era muy listo! Y por otro lado no se dejaria manipular antes de conseguir su venganza… pero desde que Naruto y el pelearon…. No se podia decir que fuese el mismo...

Cuando Sali de mis pensamientos vi a una hinata con la cara totalmente blanca y un poco asustada ante todo, parecia que ella tambien habia tenido un fuerte escalofrio ya que no menciono nada durante 10 minutos… yo tampoco lo hice… cuando conseguimos reaccionar nos fuimos a casa sin mencionar nada… no nos molestamos en mirar si nos habian descubierto y en ese caso si estariamos castigadas, solo queriamos irnos a casa…por mi parte y seguramente tambien la de hinata no keria que esto pasase pero aparte de buscar a sasuke y prepararme para la batalla no podia hacer nada..

_La lluvia caia suavemente sobre la villa de konoha,  
como llorando la suerte de nuestras ninjas,  
como llorando por los acontecimientos que iba a suceder,_

_Como llorando por los ninjas caidos, amigos separados y_

_Amores desunidos.  
Como suplicando, que alguien cambiara el destino._

----------------------.----------------------------.-----------------------------

Se que es corto lo se!

PORCIERTO! respecto a lo de las parejas... e estado pensando y aun nose cual kereis xDD asi q votad porfavor votad! va a ver un cuarteto amoroso seguro! weno... cuando aparezca otra xD un sexteto xD pero weno asi se pone emocionante! - kukuku. el sexteto sera Hina x Naru x Saku x Sasu x x aunke si contamos tambien a un septeto xDDDD kukuku xD

Otro asunto importante!!! cuando elijais pareja teneis que decirme si kereis que alla Lemon xD.

es decir: rellenad lo siguiente

Nombre de pareja:  
Lemon?:  
Que te parece la historia?:

Je xDDD se que lo ultimo sobraba pero eske me gusto la frase que se me vino a la cabeza y la tuve que poner... gracias a los 3 rewiers que e recibido TTTT enserio, que emocion TTTT 3 rewiers, enserio, cuando recibes un rewier te sientes tan bien, que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes TTTT gracias sin vuestros rewiers no podria seguir escribiendo TTTT

GRACIAS!!

Y recordad! sin rewier! no ay historia! (sinplemente porke me deprimo...)


End file.
